


Stay

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Everything just fades away when I’m with you.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by [](http://shadowofrazia.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shadowofrazia.livejournal.com/)**shadowofrazia**

“Hermione.”  


“Mmmm?” Hermione replied lazily.

  
“I have to go, love.” Draco said.

  
“Are you sure? You can’t stay here with me instead?” she asked, turning towards him and looking into his eyes.

  
“You know I can’t; I have to meet with my parents.”

  
“I forget everyone else whilst we’re here,” Hermione said, taking his hands and entwining their fingers. “Everything just fades away when I’m with you.”

  
“You know things will be different when people find out about us, don’t you?” He asked quietly.

  
“I know Draco, but I’m hoping they won’t be too bad when they do find out.” She sighed. She knew what most people would think, and she had a rough idea of what she and Draco would go through, but as long as they were together, it didn’t matter.


End file.
